rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Out of Body
Episode 11 of Red vs. Blue: Season 10 aired on August 20th, 2012. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose *Tucker *Washington Project Freelancer *York *Carolina *North Dakota *F.I.L.S.S. (Voice Only) *South Dakota (Mentioned Only) *Delta (Mentioned Only) *Theta (Mentioned Only) Insurrection *C.T. (Mentioned Only) Other *Chairman (Voice Only) Plot At the desert, Tucker, Grif, and Simmons ponder over Epsilon, whom of which is now stored inside Carolina's Mongoose. The A.I. simply acknowledges that he is furious about it. Sarge then tells everyone to act natural, as Carolina and Washington have returned. Carolina asks Tucker to come with her as she has questions to ask. At the Elephant, Washington installs the data card into the vehicle's systems to see the information encoded on it. As he does this, Tucker begins to hit on Carolina, and points out their similarities, such as their armor color. Carolina soon becomes angry at Tucker and Caboose after realizing that they left Epsilon's monitor body at the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility. Meanwhile, Grif tells Sarge that his wish for the Blues to die is going to come true. However, Sarge corrects him that he wished for him to die, going as far as to climb to the top of their base to wait for a shooting star so he could wish for Grif's violent death. Sarge then reveals that he even created a jingle describing the death, to which he and Simmons sing along. Grif becomes distraught at the fact that Simmons hates him enough to do something like this as Sarge looks on in approval. When Washington discovers that the rest of the files on the card are corrupted, Carolina privately tells him that she plans to go to a certain island with an old fortress for more information. As she departs, unaware that Epsilon is on board, Washington tells the Reds and Blues to get inside the temple before dark. In the past, the Chairman sends a letter to the Director about the failure to secure C.T.'s armor. Carolina enters the training arena to practice her hand to hand combat, telling F.I.L.S.S. to restart the program every time it would end, faring better each passing time. York, out of armor, watches her from above. North soon enters and joins him, as Theta can't sleep. York discusses his concern that the A.I.s' presence in their heads might not be for the best, as Delta stayed up all night running calculations for trivial probabilities and Theta's inability to sleep passed on to North. York also worries about Carolina's obsession to become stronger, referring to the leaderboards, which still displays Tex as Number 1. North then leaves, leaving York alone to watch Carolina train even harder. Transcript Coming Soon... Trivia *York is seen wearing a Property of Grifball T-shirt. *This episode marks the first time in which a soldier is completely seen without their armor, as North and York are both shown in T-shirts and track pants. *Simmons reveals his immense hatred for Grif, to the point of dreaming about his death, singing a jingle he never heard, and somehow waking up with an empty rifle in his hands. *It is heavily implied that York harbors feelings for Carolina. Video S10E11 Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes